Stealing
by THEWORLDONLYgodknows
Summary: It seems that Delic desires something from Hibiya. What that is who knows? But the prince is being quite pompous today, and Alfred had his attention. However, there is a tale that everyone knows. How commoners gain the favor of their princes and royals? But Delic isn't that noble, at least not today. Delic, the host, would revert to stealing.


**Akihiko: Hello all! You know, you people are quite something. When I wrote 'Temptations', I honestly didn't expect for anyone to read it except for one person. But when I check my email, I have people making me one of their 'Favorite Authors', 'Favoriting' my story, and I got one new review. So, I'm really up for writing in . You guys are phenomenal. This is the second drabble in the little Durarara series that I am creating. It features the couple Delic x Hibiya and it is boy love. If you don't like, please go somewhere else. Delic? Hibi-chan?**

Delic: *holding Hibiya, kissing his ear* Without further ado. Stealing.

Hibiya: C-COMMONER!

* * *

Delic hummed softly as the cigarette found its way to his lips. The cancer stick protruding from his pink plump lips attracted stares from other Ikebukuroians **(NEW WORD! 3 )** Although he bore a strong resemblance to the Monster of Ikebukuro, people seemed attracted to him. Pink eyes flickering this way and that, catching the heated stares of men and women alike. It felt good to be wanted, even if it was only for his body. But as he strutted by in his white and pink Armani suit, and expensive headphones that were custom made by Shinra Kishitani himself, he couldn't help but shrug off the stares. You see, this was a rare occassion for Delic to be on the Eastern side of Ikebukuro. Because that is where a white and gold colored manor sat proudly. Trees surrounded the estate that had expansive rolling green hills and a dirt path leading towards the base of a staircase that led to the double white mahogany wooden doors. Of course, this home stood out from the rest of Ikebukuro considering it looked as though it should exist in some Victorian-style European town.

Nonetheless Delic took a sharp turn and headed down the dirt road careful not to get any mud on his shoes. He wanted to look best for Hibiya. Ah, Hibiya. That short and cute prince who wore that awful gaudy crown and cape. His clothes were so out of place that when he went out on his horse no less through the streets, he'd receive odd looks. For some reason, he had the misconception that Delic was a commoner and beneath him. A smirk settled on Delic's face as he climbed the staircase. That misconception was often cleared up when they were alone, or whenever Delic could just get his hands on him. Arms wrapped around the lithe frame, the petite body pulled close to his. When Hibiya's face would light up red as his eyes met Delic's hungrier ones. He enjoyed making the younger boy's legs weak, and hearing his cries as he begged for a special type of love.

Knocking on the door, Delic hummed and rocked back and forth. Shitsuo opened the door and for a moment they analyzed one another. Shitsuo looked almost like Shizuo, excluding the fact that he was wearing a butler's suit and had a calm demeanor along with a book in his hand. He looked as though he was annoyed though, and the sight of Delic was no help whatsoever. Opening his mouth to ask where Hibi-chan was, Shitsuo pointed towards the stables before shutting the door in Delic's face. What could have gotten the butler so upset? Shrugging it off, Shitsuo wasn't his concern. He belonged to Sakuraya. But that was another story. Strutting down the stairs, he headed for the stables running his hand against the aging wood taking notice that there were places for horses that weren't even there. But as he glanced down further, he could see one place that was occupied.

A majestic white horse stood there proudly as his mane was brushed by a petite prince. Of course, the prince couldn't brush all of the mane so he settled for some of it. The white horse seemed to sense Delic coming and looked in his direction with annoyance. Alfred. Hibiya's most precious possession. It was slightly annoying how the horse seemed to clog up any plans that he had to spend with his Hibi-chan. At times, he wondered what horse meat would taste like and without Hibiya looking at him, he licked his lips silently warning Alfred. The horse's eyes widened and he turned his head promptly forward. Hibiya noticed this action, and glanced over his shoulder only to sigh.

"What do you want, commoner?"

Delic chuckled softly, opening the gate himself and waltzed right in. Wrapping an arm around Hibiya's waist, he leant close to his ear. The younger man stiffened unable to react as his hot breath ran against the shell of his ear.

"Haven't we talked about that, Hibi-chan? I told you to call me Delic."

Hibiya blushed hot red, shuddering. Of course, he had told him once during one of their rendezvous. But there was no way he was going to treat Delic with that much mistake. The stupid commoner with his hot molten stare that turned Hibiya's insides to goo. The commoner who was sought out by every person in Ikebukuro. The commoner who he whispered 'I love you' too after Delic went to sleep by his side every night. Biting his lip hard, he turned swiftly his hand connecting to Delic's cheek striking the man effectively. The slap was quite loud and rang in his ear, and after seeing the red handprint on Delic's cheek he instantly regretted his movement.

It was silent for a few moments, and even Alfred look on. That was until Delic raised his head, a smirk settling on his face.  
"Ah, Hibi-chan. You honestly are full of surprises."

Hibiya's eyes widened as his mouth opened to retort against the nickname only to be shoved against the stable wall, Delic's hands firmly pressed against it blocking any way to escape. Hibiya's eyes widened as his insides turned to goo, Delic's pink eyes bore into his own. It seemed as though his eyes were glowing from the dark shadows on his face. Lips pulled into a smirk came closer to Hibiya's trembling ones.  
"R-Release me at once, commoner."

"Oh, but you don't want to leave, do you Hibi-chan?"

Purring out the nickname, Hibiya knew instantly that he wouldn't be able to leave. Delic's silky yet husky tone excited him and he could only picture the way the older man's hands would ravish his body and swallow him whole.

"Hibiya, why won't you call me by my name?"

The simple question caused Hibiya to blink in confusion. Wasn't Delic going to jump him like he often did? Wait, what was he thinking? He was a prince, there was no way he was going to expect sex from a commoner!

"Hmph, you are a commoner unworthy of such treatment from a royal such as myself."

Opening one eye, he noticed the thoughtful expression on Delic's face. It lasted for a second before melting into that burning heated gaze.

"Is that so? Well then, Hibi-chan. There are stories that I have heard when I was younger. Commoners earned their stripes by gaining merit with the royals that were over them. So if you don't mind, Hibi-chan."

Grasping Hibiya's crown, he tossed it to the side before swiftly undoing the clasp to the younger man's cape. Watching it pool to the ground, he smirked at Hibiya's deer caught in the headlights look.

"I-If I don't mind..?"

"I'm going to steal what I want."

With that he swooped down claiming the younger man's lips. At first Hibiya was caught in shock but slowly he melted into the kiss, trembling his hands reached out grabbing fistfulls of Delic's jacket. The fabric was soft against his fingertips, but he clenched tighter and tighter as his face became a dark red. Delic assaulted his lips, kissing him deeply. Opening the younger's mouth with his tongue, the pink apendage delved inside playing and toying with his mouth. Licking every curve and crevice of it, Hibiya felt his knees going weak. Their tongues met in a flurry of passion, battling for dominance but Delic won hands down. The hosts hands found their way to the prince's waist. Hibiya could feel his hot touch on his skin edging him on. Tugging at the host's suit jacket, it was swiftly removed falling to the ground without a moment's hesitation. Their bodies met, pushing close together as much as they could. Hibiya's arms around Delic's neck as Delic's arms found their way around the host's waist. Saliva dribbling down their chins, and as they broke away a line of saliva connected their lips. Hibiya's eyes were half-lidded, his gaze hazy even as Delic dragged him down pushing him onto a bale of hay. Following his lover down, their lips met against but this time clothes were being ridden.

Shirts and pants thrown around the stable, boots and designer shoes laying strewn about. Hands wildly touching, Hibiya's body was on fire. And as he laid naked underneath the host he was somewhat fearful. Delic was like a monster, a monster filled with want and need. And what he wanted was Hibiya himself. But as the host came closer, licking his lips ready to assault the younger even more he admitted the words that Delic wanted to hear that entire evening.

"You can have me."

Smirking, Delic placed his fingers at the younger man's entrance pushing one in. Hibiya's eyes widened, he could feel the finger digging into his body. White hot pain wrapped around him, choking him. Since they were in the stables, there was no way for Delic to grab any lube this was the only way and he wasn't going to have saliva inside of him. But as the pain faded away, and the host began to move his finger in and out, Hibiya panted. He loved the feeling of the digit running around his insides, his body constricting around it. Delic loved the feeling of Hibiya's hot insides urging him on, and ached to be within his young lover. But for now, he'd tease the young one. Putting in another finger he moved faster, and as his fingers brushed against a certain spot Hibiya gasped. His eyes went wide and his breath hitched in his throat. Delic smirked, he had found it once again. Delic assaulted that spot, scissoring and thrusting his fingers within him. He glanced up, shocked to see Hibiya's glazed panting face. The boy's face was a new shade of red, and his eyes were glazed over with love and lust. Words coming out incoherently, the sight caused Delic to become even more impatient. But he had to wait, wait for that moment when..

"I-I NEED YOU!"

Hibiya's whine reached Delic's ears, and the host was happy to comply. As he pushed his fingers in once more for the younger man to feel completion, Hibiya cried out. His white hot love splattering against Delic's chest and his own, but he wasn't satisfied. Delic slipped his fingers out of him before sitting back against the dirt floor of the stable. Pulling Hibiya onto his lap, the man stared at him with swollen lips and a glazed expression. Their lips met against, kissing furiously as though they were trying to find something within the lip lock. Hearts beating eratically against their chests, it only took a few moments before Hibiya wanted more. Gripping Delic's hair, the young man stared down at his cock. It was quite big, but of course for a monster that was expected. Gulping, Hibiya slowly slid down upon the appendage. The head pentrating him caused Delic to groan and as Hibiya slid further and further down, he couldn't help but gasp and moan. Delic fully sheathed inside of him, the two sat for a moment panting and gazing at one another. They wanted more. They wanted to feel completion and as Delic smirked, Hibiya knew that he would feel it over and over. Delic's arms wrapped around his waist, and with a soft nod from Hibiya the rendezvous started. Delic slid in and out of Hibiya quickly not bothering to go slow and lovingly like they did on most occasions. No, this time he was a thief and he was stealing from his prince.

Hibiya moaned and mewled, fingers clawing at Delic's back drawing blood. The host pounded into the young man, the sound of skin on skin deliciously evident. Alfred even looked away not wanting to see his rider in such a situation. But Hibiya didn't mind, all he could see was the host. Determined pink eyes, slightly swollen red lips, panting and groaning; muscles flexing, sweat falling down his face. Delic. Delic. Delic. All he wanted was the host, and as his body constricted around Delic growing hotter and hotter. He knew that he'd get what he wanted. He was a prince, it was his duty. He kissed the male once again, this time the kiss dominating and as the hot feeling formed once again in his stomach, Delic kissed back. Hibiya cried out when he came, but Delic wasn't satisfied. No, not yet. Slipping out of the prince, still hard as a rock he helped the younger man up before putting him against the wall bringing his legs around his waist holding him up. Hibiya stared at Delic with glazed eyes, was he really going to-.

His question was answered when Delic found his way into him again, this time pounding at an angle hitting his prostate. Hibiya cried out, his cries louder and louder resonating and jumping around and around. His arms around Delic's neck, the spring of heat coiling in his stomach causing him to scream. He wanted more, he wanted it all. He begged the host to give him everything through his expressions. Delic kissed and sucked at Hibiya's neck giving him dark love markst hat would stay with him for quite a while. It wasn't long until they both came, Delic's seed finding its way deep within Hibiya's bum. Hibiya's breath was labored as the two of them fell to the stack of hay. His head on Delic's chest as he breathed hard, their eyes meeting.

"D-Delic.."

"I know, I love you Hibiya."

Placing his hand to the other's cheek, Delic smiled and Hibiya blushed the two of them curling up together and hugging close. At that moment in time, a certain butler headed out towards the stables to check on the prince. His shirt undone and his bowtie laying lazily around his neck, and a man in a pink kimono held onto his arm his face drunken with love. The two took in the sight of the now sleeping Hibiya and Delic naked and satisfied. But somewhere, a young man wearing a mailman's messenger bag walked past the estate ready to go home to see his lover.


End file.
